Unforgettable
by G.Reed22
Summary: My Nightmare inspired by the song that Jack and Karen sing at the end of Season 8


Saddest story of my life: They walked downtown for one last night at the one jazz club they loved to perform at. It was only about a block and a half from the apartment the father and daughter shared. It was a small city, not too busy but always pleasant. Everyone knew one another and were always pleasant. The father, Will worked as a Children's Hospice Nurse at a nearby hospital while the daughter, Lillith was in her junior year at a nearby high school. They had a relatively normal life, the main difference was that Will, was a gay parent struggling with the emotional problems his previous partner who only used Will financially and sexually. Lillith was part of the Glee club for 3 years, always singing, dancing, enjoying every breath she had and using it to bring smiles to others faces. Her voice was magical, soft, always made a room go silent from the peace she brought. She would go volunteer at the hospital her dad worked at and sing to some of the patients, everyone thought she was a present from the heavens. On occasion Will and Lillith would practice at home together on the old rickety piano Will had gotten her for christmas one year. He always loved to hear her sing, it would help him rest when he was having trouble relaxing after a 24 hour shift from work. The relationship between them was nothing more than pure love and acceptance for one another which is exactly what Will wanted to give to Lillith, and the life she deserved. Will always wanted a child to take care of on his own. He had seen a lot of children coming and leaving the world in his career. He couldn't handle seeing these kids live in this world and not experience the love that someone deserves. So he decided that he should adopt, and went to a nearby foster care center. That same day he saw Lillith and those big blue eyes, he knew she would be the best addition to his life that he could ever ask for. The years went on as Lillith grew up into a wonderful young girl, she did well in Glee and was on her way to receiving scholarships from Theater schools in New York. Until one day she wasn't feeling well, the illness had seemed to go on for a few weeks and wasn't getting any better. She decided to go a different hospital than the one her father worked at, it was one she volunteered at several times and got well acquainted with some of the doctors. The tests they performed were quite extensive which worried Lillith by the end of the day. She made sure that the Doctors knew that her father couldn't know, because she never wants to worry him. A few weeks later the Doctor had told her to come back to talk about the test results, during that time Lillith was falling behind a little in school and in Glee Club. A lot of her friends and teachers were noticing the changes in her behavior and worried a lot about her, asking if she was alright and if there was anything they could do to help. Her main concern she expressed to everyone around her was that the secret of her lab results is to remain a secret from her dad. The reasoning she explained behind this was because she loves her father Will more than anything in the world, she wouldn't be able to look him in the face and tell him that she was dying each day knowing the effect it will have on him emotionally. He has done nothing but love, support and help her in any way that was humanly possible. Lillith was more than thankful for the life her father had given her, she recognized that she never really had a worry in the world because of her dad, he was always at her side to protect her from all the evil in the world. She looked back on her childhood at one of her favorite memories with her dad. It was the middle of Winter when they lived in Frankfurt, Lillith was around the age of 7. The day was December 6th, she remembers because in Germany the holiday is St Nickolaustag, sort of an early version of christmas that she never really understood. Lillith remembers her and WIll putting out the shoes in front of the door so St Nickolaus would come by and either put coal in the shoes or candy. It always excited Lililth, her brown curls and bright blues eyes standing out in her scarf and beanie waiting for the results. When her and Will went inside they prepared homemade hot chocolate and marshmallows, listening to Louis Armstrongs "Dream a little dream of me". They danced and sang together enjoying the others presence, when it reached roughly 2000 hours they settle in front of the fire with the fort Lillith had made from the nearby pillows and blankets they had in the house. She remembers the one phrase her father continues to say to her to this day, as she slowly drifted off to sleep with the warmth of the fire engulfing her into comfort with her father. "Nie Vergessen, Ich liebe dich mit mien ganzem hertzen mien wunderbar libeling.". Silent tears run down her face as she looks back onto the comfort she always had in her life and compares to how she is now, staring death in the face. She thinks about the situation very carefully as the months passed and the secret Doctor appointments continue. There is no saving her, everyone knows it. Except Will. Lillith knows that she cant let the fear she is feeling get the better of her, she needs to be strong for her dad just as he would do for her no matter what. Junior year was coming to and end, slowly but surely. Lillith only had a few more months to live according to the Doctors, so she wanted them to last. When her dad was working one night she found a song that suited her love and affection for her father. The original song was from Nat King Cole and his Daughter, but she liked Jack and Karens version from Will and Grace better because her and Will would stay up all night watching every episode possible. The thought always brought a smile to her face. She wanted to save the song for the right time to sing it, and so she did. When Will came home after a long shift and noticed the sheet music all across the table and Lillith studiously looking over the notes. He could tell something was a little different about Lillith in the past months, but seeing her music take over made it seem like she was getting back in the swing of things again. He was shocked that she asked him to start singing with her in a nearby Jazz club that an old friend of Will's owned called Passion Blues. He thought the idea was great, he needed to get better on performing in public anyways. Who better to be partnered with than the daughter that gives him a reason to live. Lillith and Will sang a once a week at the Passion Blues (Blues for short), the third week they sang "its not unusual" and blew the crowd away. Being at the jazz club brought a lot of attention as well as money for the place, which Wills friend was very thankful for. During the times that they sang together Lillith had them really get to know her dad, that way when she left this life she knew he would have as much love and support he had always given her. She even had them do a very discreet fundraiser to help with her dads expenses on the funeral. Lillith never thought she would have to look death square in the face and greet him as a friend, but she couldn't be happier or more blessed than the father she was given in this short life she has lived. Her final meeting with the Doctor, he suggested it was now time to tell Will about whats soon to come. The Doctor had been good friends with her father and was finding it extremely painful that he kept this secret from Will. Lillith finally abided and decided how she needed to tell her dad. They both decided to take a walk into a nearby park they never really visited, but the weather was wonderful outside so it seemed perfect. It wasn't too far from the Passion Blues which was fairly convenient, it was the night they were going to sing 'Unforgettable' together. Little did Will know, it was the last song they would sing. As they made their way through the park Lillith asked her father if they could go to the Blues for a shirley temple, they always had contests on who could tie the cherry stem faster. She started always winning after she was 10, made Will laugh every time. About 30 minutes before they were about to go on stage, Lillith decided to tell Will what the Doctors had said to her after the testing. Will thought it was a sick joke at first and got really worried, until Lillith showed him the hard copy of all the test results. Her fathers hands were shaking uncontrollably while he skimmed all the papers with numbers and codes depicting what was happening to Lilliths body. After a long silence he kindly asks the bartender for 3 shots of straight vodka, and slams them down his throat in a blink of an eye. He exhales, pauses, closes his eyes, then looks at Lillith who has been silently crying for the past half hour. Will looks into her big blue eyes and says: "Im upset you kept this from me, but you need to know. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me. You are my world, my life, and the angel the got me through the worst parts. I would be a completely different person if I didn't have you to come home to. All I hope is that I have drowned you in love and treated you with nothing but love. Have I done that for you Lillith?". The next moment Lillith has her hands wrapped around her fathers neck sobbing into his shoulder stuttering: "Y-y-y-es you have. You don't know how happy you have made me. You are the best person and father I could have ever asked for."Will then embraces Lillith in a tight hug and whispers "Come on mien Liebling, we have a crowd to sing to. Lets make this one last. okay?". Lillith agrees and walks up on stage with her father. Will had no clue about the set up Lillith planned, he was shocked once again when he realized the old rickety piano they had in the apartment was moved to the Blues. He smiled and took his place on the piano while Lillith stood on the opposite end, just as they rehearsed. … Wills fingers began to play the notes ever so softly to begin the last song he sang with his daughter. L - "Un-for-gettable…..thats what you ar-r-r-e, Unforgettabl-l-le….though near or far. Like a song of love….. that clings to me, how the thought of you. Does things to me. Never be-fore…..has someone been more..." As Lillth sang the words more beautifully than any other song she has, Will had let the wall he was holding up so well completely collapse. He realized he would never see her in her prom dress, with a boy he would threaten to kill if she didn't make it back home in time. How he would never be able to help her move into her dorm at the dream college she always wanted to go to. How he wouldn't be able to go to her first Broadway performance and give her a dozen roses after the show. How he wouldn't be able to walk his daughter down the aisle and looking into the soft curly brown hair and big blue eyes while giving her away to a man he knew would treat her well. Will wouldn't be a grandparent, he wouldnt be the first one buried. Lillith would. His heart broke when he finally realized that all she has been doing this whole time was preparing him for her departure, the secrets, the times together. What sent him over the edge though, was the song she specifically picked for the two of them to sing. Telling him that he was Unforgettable, gave Will a sense of accomplishment. He now knew, from his dying daughter that he was the best father she could have asked for. He had helped a child in need of love and a caring home and gave her the entire universe. Will was, proud of himself and the daughter he raised who had touched so many hearts in the world. Silent tears poured from his face as he continued the song with the best thing that ever came into his life. W - "Un-for-gettable…. in every way… and forever more, thats how you'll stay-y-y-y."Both - "Thats why dar-ling, its incredible, that someone… so… un-for-gettable, thinks that I am… un….for….get…ta…..ble, toooooooooooooooo.".Will gets up as fast as he can and reaches for Lillith in an embrace tighter than she has ever experienced feeling like it may be her last, and he whispers "Nie Vergessen, Ich liebe dich mit mien ganzem hertzen mien wunderbar libeling." (- Never forget, I love you with my entire heart my wonderful child.) Kisses her head and embraces the love the audience shares for her. Lillith knows, that no one, could love her more than the man holding her in his arms and that he would never stop loving her for as long as he lived. -This is about my daughter and I, I woke up crying because I couldnt handle all the emotions at once. Reviews would be nice.


End file.
